tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spic and Span
Spic and Span is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot The railway staff is busy preparing for the arrival of the Railway Inspector and the Fat Controller tells his engines that there is a cleanliness competition for the best looking engine, so all engines must be "spic and span". Gordon, Emily, and James are very confident that they will win first prize, but Thomas tells Percy that a really useful engine can look just as grand as any engine. However, whilst Thomas and Percy are working at the quarry, Thomas gets covered in stones. Percy is worried that Thomas will not win first prize, but Thomas knows that he just needs a good washdown. But Emily is at the washdown ahead of Thomas and she tells him that there is no need for him to be cleaned; she will be the cleanest at the inspection. Thomas leaves to help Percy with the stone trucks, still confident in winning first prize. Thomas and Percy deliver the stone trucks to the docks. The he sees the Fat Controller with the Railway Inspector examining the docks. Thomas rushes back to the washdown, only to find James there ahead of him. Like Emily, James tells Thomas that there is no point in him being clean. Thomas begins to lose confidence. Back at the docks, Thomas helps Percy with shunting the stone trucks into the sidings. Now Percy is dirty too so they both head for the washdown. This time, Gordon is there as well as James and Emily. All three look splendid and Thomas is sure he will never win now. Percy knows that with a good washdown they still have a chance. James, Emily, and Gordon arrive at the coaling plant where the Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector will meet them. Trying to find a good place in the sunlight, James reverses, only to bump into a flat-bed which accidentally knocks into a lever, releasing the hatch on the coal hopper. Suddenly, coal is pouring onto the tracks and coal dust spreads all over Gordon, Emily, and James. The Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector are shocked to see the three engines so dirty. Gordon, trying to clean out his funnel, sends coal shooting out into the air, which lands all over the Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector. Just then, Thomas and Percy arrive, nice and clean. The Railway Inspector is so impressed with Thomas and Percy's appearance that they both win first prize and Percy tells Thomas that he was right; a really useful engine can look as grand as any engine. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Edward (deleted scene) Locations * Maron * The Coaling Plant * Knapford * Maithwaite * Sodor River Bridge * Brendam * Centre Island Quarry Trivia * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter is used. * In Norway, this episode is called "Who Is the Smartest?". In Denmark, this episode is called "The Island's Finest Locomotive". In Japan, this episode is called "Neat and Clean". Goofs * After Emily says "My wheels glimmer" her siderods go up. * When Gordon says "The sun here makes my dome shiny" his face moves a little. * Percy should know what a railway inspector is. * Railway Inspectors come to a railway to see if it is operating well, not to see if the engines are clean or not. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. Gallery File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter25.png|Stock footage File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter38.png|Stock footage File:SpicandSpan1.png File:SpicandSpan2.png File:SpicandSpan3.png File:SpicandSpan4.png Image:SpicandSpan6.png Image:SpicandSpan7.png|Dust-covered Thomas and Percy Image:SpicandSpan8.png Image:SpicandSpan18.png Image:SpicandSpan9.png Image:SpicandSpan10.png Image:SpicandSpan11.png Image:SpicandSpan12.png File:SpicandSpan13.png File:SpicandSpan14.png Image:SpicandSpan15.png Image:SpicandSpan16.png Image:SpicandSpan17.png File:SpicandSpan18.jpg File:SpicandSpan19.jpg|Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, and Gordon at Knapford File:SpicandSpan20.jpg|Thomas and Percy at the Quarry File:SpicandSpan21.jpg File:SpicandSpan22.jpg File:SpicandSpan23.jpg|Percy, Thomas, and Gordon at Maron File:SpicandSpan24.jpg|James, Emily, and Gordon File:SpicandSpan25.jpg File:SpicandSpan26.jpg File:SpicandSpan27.jpg|Emily and Gordon File:SpicandSpan28.jpg File:SpicandSpan30.jpg|James at the washdown Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes